Reasons For Snow
by Mirror Mirror Tell Me
Summary: Alfred's feet shuffled in the snow, letting his eyes carefully dart; as if searching for something. His hands were firmly grasped around a crossbow, fingers lacing over the weapon; ready to fire at any given moment. A obvious hunt, as simple as a animal after its prey. The question was: what exactly was he hunting...? (America) Alfred F. Jones and (Fem!Russia) Anya Braginskaya.


**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Hetalia~. If I did...oh god never mind.**

.~.~.~.~.

Alfred's feet shuffled in the snow, letting his eyes carefully dart; as if searching for something. His hands were firmly grasped around a crossbow, fingers lacing over the weapon; ready to fire at any given moment. A obvious hunt, as simple as a animal after its prey. The question was: _what exactly was he hunting..?_

His grip tightened around the metal, feeling anxious. He wasn't scared...no. Rather, he didn't know much about it. What he was hunting. He came here, to this spot, to this place because of one reason.

A dare...

Rumors filled his village, spread and whispered among others. A creature, a bird of some sort. It was said that it had cursed the lands, bringing snow and ice as it traveled, completely covering grounds with the white material as "punishment". Some say it was just a bad year and yet others believed in the story. Though... One thing for sure was that this winter did come unexpectedly early. Animals were scarce even, almost little to none. They left the lands before the winter had even stirred. As if they were scared, but what exactly were they frightened of...?

Surely, all of it was a nonsense. Started by someone who had claimed to have seen the creature with their own eyes. But was it really...? The facts weren't there, hardly anything was proven. Almost nothing at all. This _creature_ didn't even exist, that much Alfred knew, and what he would prove today.

After all, it was part of his dare. One made with his friend Gilbert; the cocky whited-haired teen who claimed to be the source of all Awesomeness...or something like that.

Alfred could still feel Gilbert's ruby red eyes stare at him, convincing him to this "quest".

_*Flashback*_

_"Gilbert, I'm telling you there's nothing out there." Alfred stated, holding on to his beliefs. Back leaning against a wall, arms crossed over one another. _

_"And vhat if there is?" the other had edged on, a accent twined with his words. "Plus the Awesome me says there is, so vhy argue?" Soon laying his hands on his hips, lips perking into that pestering smile of his._

_Alfred rolled his eyes, it really was senseless to even carry on this conversation. Gilbert wasn't someone who you could sway his opinion, not in the least. Though, maybe that could be accounted for Alfred also. "Dude, it's just a stupid story. Nothing more."_

_Gilbert puffed out his cheeks, clearing disagreeing with him. "Then explain vhy Gilbird has been acting strange." throwing the question out into the air._

_Alfred was quiet for a moment, but nevertheless spoke up. "Why would I know?" he asked. "Maybe it dislikes winter?" suggesting this and hoped the other would drop it._

"It,_ is a guy firstly." Gilbert started out. "And secondly,_ he_ loves the snow. But now he von't leave the house..."_

_Alfred let a sigh fall from from his lips, causing a puff of condensation to form. "Then I don't know."_

_"Vell mister hero, maybe you can do something about it." And once again, the albino's smirk surfaced._

_"I was six Gil," Alfred murmured, thinking back to the times as a kid. Nonstop talking about heroes and good guys. Of course he had wanted to be a hero. They were admired; noble, fought for reason and right, beating the bad guys and saved people. Holding their heads up high, proud of what they had accomplished and what they would later on. Plus they always got the girl, and you couldn't beat that. "What are you talking about?" he questioned, quirking a eyebrow at his friend._

_Gilbert let out his infamous laugh before carrying on. "I have a idea." _

_"Oh, this can't be good..." he said aloud._

_"Shush, and let the awesome me continue." Gilbert coughed, clearing his throat for what he was about to say. "How about we make a bet."_

_Alfred slightly titled his head. "A bet?" he repeated._

_"A dare." he said, his smirk ever so slightly widening. Changing his words, as Alfred took notice of._

_"For what?" It did seem to catch Alfred's attention._

_"I bet you're wrong, and you find the beast." Gilbert claimed._

_"What's the dare?" he asked, knowing there was more to it._

_"Go into the forest," the other had answered, plain and simple._

_"Why?" still being somewhat confused about what he was being asked to do._

_"To find the creature, obviously." Rolling his eyes as he spoke._

_"What if you're wrong?" Alfred edged on._

_"I won't be." Gilbert responded, almost instantly._

_"I said what if," Alfred said._

_"Then..." Gilbert thought for a moment. "The awesome me will be your slave for a whole week."_

_"That works." More than ever wanting to win this bet. "And if I lose..." he paused. "I'll run around the whole town naked." He wasn't going to lose, that was for sure. At least he hoped._

_There it was again, that infamous laugh the albino had. "I'm go get you a weapon or something, I'm sure Vest has something."_

_*Flashback End*_

So here he was, wandering the forest idly. Holding the weapon that was handmade from Gilbert's brother, Ludwig. The guy always had this thing with making such and to be said, it was clearly made with both sweat and time. He could practically mold anything from metal, as a blacksmith should. Whether it be swords or even the crossbow he held now, Ludwig could make it.

Though, he was somewhat distance. Focusing too much on his work, you could always hear the pounding of ore in his shed. It was no wonder he only had one friend, not counting his brother. He was family, he didn't count.

Cut from his thoughts, Alfred stared off into the direction of where he swore he heard something. Inching carefully closer, trying to gaze a better look as of what had made it. Sure, he wasn't going to find the false creature, but maybe he could find dinner; a deer hopefully. He held the weapon higher, still taking wary steps nearer. Alfred narrowed his brows, eyes lingering on the spot where something moved; stirring the snow beneath it.

Alfred suddenly froze, staring blankly forward. His face grew pale, maybe even more than Gilbert's. Heart seizing in his chest as blood ran cold. Just what the hell was that...?

It seemed to notice him, head perking upwards to see what had just come across it. Eyes locked, one to another, as if glued.

Alfred couldn't breath, let alone move to take action. He couldn't believe what he was seeing... He was wrong, he lost the bet... But never mind having to run around town naked.

_Maybe it's just another kind of bird...?_ He thought, hoping that it was. Though, who knew of a bird that size? It wasn't huge_,_ bijou to say in the least. But almost as tall as he was and that fact kinda scared him; not that he would admit that.

He blinked, surprised at it's movements. Spreading its wings upward, stretching them out for prepared flight. They looked like sheets of pure ice, gently carving out feathers. The wind picked up, causing the creature's body to softy ruffle. It seemed so fragile, as if it would just shatter into pieces that could never be placed together again. It's body gave off frost with a flap of the wings, crystallizing the air around it. Alfred took note of how the sun hued the powered-blue bird, it's exterior was lustered glossy with colour of purple; just like its eyes.

He was spellbound, completely traced by it as it lifted into air. They were right, it did exist. Then, he painted a frown on his lips; a thought coming to mind. Taking his gaze off and away from it; realizing something. _This _bird was the cause of this dreaded winter, the cause of all this amounted snow and the scarce food.

Alfred placed his eyes once more on the beatiful creature taking off to the skies. He lifted the crossbow and took aim. He wasn't going to kill it, just wound it. He wasn't sure if whether or not the snow would go with it dead. With a deep breath, he released a single bolt from the weapon, and then exhaled.

The creature didn't seem to notice the bolt coming towards. For a moment, it turned. A split second look as it was too late, piercing it's wing unexpectedly; a cheap shot. Feeling the rush of warm blood cool over the newfound wing wound. Shrilling a cry as it fell to the grounds to become earthbound. At mercy to the human who had harmed it, and sure enough, Alfred would take that advantage.

.~.~.~.~.

**AN: Oh um, hi I guess. Well as you can see this is my first Fanfiction, so I hope it isn't too horrid. xD I'll try to update when I can, school likes to get in the way. I'll most likely post a new chapter around saturday or something. So see you then!**

**Oh and, if you were wondering about the "V's" Gilbert spoke, it was his accent. (Ludwig has it to)**

**P.S. Please point out any spelling and/or grammar mistakes. It's 1:41am, I'm too lazy to read over this. So, if you would, tell me if you spot any and I'll fix them. c:**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
